


The Glowing Light

by Wildesparxx



Category: Secret Forest, 비밀의 숲 | Stranger (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildesparxx/pseuds/Wildesparxx
Summary: After the distance passes, after Hwang Shi Mok arrives from Namhae, Han Yeo Jin and Hwang Shi Mok meet again. Small realisations on Hwang Shi Mok's part.





	The Glowing Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, so this is my first fiction piece. Anything first that I've written like this. So please be understanding about me making mistakes (and I'm also a bit nervous how it'll be received). Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you like it. This fandom really needs more written works ^.^ 
> 
> I've taken inspiration from lilybeth84's Nocturne and Inkjade's But by degrees (They are both so well written and portray the characters beautifully, check them out if you haven't already though I'm sure you have if you're reading into this fandom). 
> 
> Ah also, just quickly before you begin, any Korean in here is what I've picked up from watching dramas (so probably isn't quite accurate since its not my native language! Sorry!)

It was finally over he’d prosecuted the president for the illegal acts and won. The higher-ups had now decided he was to remain in Seoul; and firmly reminded him no more public interviews were to be given. 

These days of investigation reminded him of when he was pursuing the Park Soo Myung case. Only, it was a different setting. Different investigators; different police members too. Lt. Han hadn’t quite been available for this investigation. He wondered why he’d thought about her so often though. 

He’d noticed his blackouts had decreased. There hadn’t been one since Pros. Young Eun Soo passed away. The distaste of failing her remained. How many others would he fail? Like his parents that divorced, like prosecutor Eun Soo. 

Here in his living room, the silence long standing. The soft glow of the lamp enough for it not be dark yet in a corner that couldn’t reach far.

He was not into the habit of discussing his cases, yet Lt. Han had always caught on which meant she could follow his theories smoothly. It made the investigation better. He had extended an invitation to her for his recently finished investigation too but she had declined, saying she’d been chasing a sex offender for weeks; she couldn’t leave now.

He remembered when they’d met last time at the eatery. She’d given him a hand drawn colored sketch of himself and told him to smile like that, to practice smiling… because he looked good smiling. He remembers she said that too. He had tried, looked in the mirror and stretched his mouth till it resembled a smile and the teeth showed. It didn’t look like the sketch.

She was wearing red lipstick that day when they met. He’d said it looked weird. It did; she never wore make up, so why then. His thoughts were circling again. He got up for a glass of water, switched off the lamp, went to his bedroom and lay in bed. Eventually succumbing to sleep. 

***

He was now working on a new suicide case, quite straight forward. He wanted to visit the scene, all the evidence was there. The only problem was that there was more than the regular amount. There could be a missing aspect. 

A knock to the door made him pause. He looked up to see his investigator coming in with two coffees in hand. Jung Bon waddling in awkwardly behind him. It was the first time after his transfer that he was seeing Jung Bon. After some nervous shuffling, Jung Bon started small talk. _Have you been good? ___

**Yes. How are you doing? ******

_Good too. Great! How was Namhae? ___

**Warmer than Seoul. ******

_How were the cases? ___

**Like usual. ******

And a little hesitantly, _are you staying? ___

**Yes. ******

A low small laugh had escaped Jung Bon, something about being _Still the same_ and then an invitation for lunch, now that he was done with his coffee. 

He had risen from his chair during the conversation, now both standing in the middle of the room. His coffee cup indeed empty. Nodding to his assistant and investigator, he stepped out with Jung Bon. 

If it wasn’t ramen or bread from the convenience store then it was always the same place near work. Down and across the road. Never a team dinner like on the rooftop. 

They ordered and Jung Bon had started his cheerful chattering about his cases and being better now that he was employed. He looked it too. A new branded watch and an expensive cologne telltales that he was doing well enough to enjoy and spend. 

_Lt. Han Yeo Jin has been away too after she got promoted. Ahhh I wanted a reunion team dinner with all of us again now that you’re here. Well she’ll be returning soon anyway. ___

**Did you speak to her?** How did Jung Bon know she was returning? 

_I met up with detective Jang and he’d said that she was coming back this week. ___

**Okay.** He would hear from her soon then. 

As the food arrived both delved into silence to eat their fill. Jung Bon had an easy going manner despite initially being nervous. He didn’t understand why Jung Bon had taken his side when the public opinion had apparently soured about him. He hadn’t asked. But was it logical to defend a man who had broken your finger? Even if he hadn’t been part of the bullying. Just because they went to the same school? 

_She’s really pretty! Ooh Shi Mok-ah, I’ll introduce you when we have that team dinner. Heh heh… ___

Oh, Jung Bon was dating, that’s why he’d been taking care of his appearance. How did he miss that? 

_**_***_ ** _

It was dark outside, his assistant and investigator had both left. He should leave too. Only, after a quick knock, Lt. Han Yeo Jin came through the door. 

__

_You’re back in Seoul Huh? ___

__

**Yes. You are back too now Lt Han. When did you arrive? ******

She was wearing the red lipstick again. Did she wear it the whole year through? For someone? 

_Yesterday, but…Ehh, pros. Hwang are you angry? Your eye brows are knitting like this.. hehe…_

She made a monobrow gesture and in a sing song voice she added, _Shall I give you another present? ___

The corner of his mouth started turning up despite the slight irritation. It was the same Lt Han, always with the drawings.

**Anyo. Lets get something to eat, its late. ******

They ended up at the eatery again. The owner bowed from a far, he bowed back. It seemed to be a regular place for him, he supposed, he’d been back a few times since his return from Namhae, hence the acknowledgment from the owner. 

Two ramen orders for them. _With water_ Lt Han amended. He noticed she always found hers too salty, even now when the owner changed.

**Did you catch the sex offender? ******

_Yes, I caught him running … I was the fastest runner at that station too… He was hiding out in a flat with a hostage. I caught him when he ran for it after realizing taking a hostage would make things worse._

She took out her large diary, there were several more pages filled. The latest ones, she showed him, it seems were filled with the offenders sketch, a bike plate and a street with shop names. None of them were colored. 

_Ah, did you hear about the suicide of the famous chef? I was assigned as soon as I arrived, it seems to be a big case because he was famous, seemed like they were waiting for me to arrive…_

**Yes, the evidence seems too convincing. I wanted to see the scene myself. He seems to have no motive for the suicide. The restaurant afterall was faring well.** Ah, so it was the same one he had doubts about. They could visit the scene together tomorrow morning he supposed. 

**If you’re investigating this too we should go first thing tomorrow. ******

_Ahh, Pros. Hwang, I can’t go in the morning. There are new recurits joining so the chief wants us all there in the morning. It seems more than the usual amount applied to our unit. ___

**Ah, okay. ******

The ramen had arrived steaming hot and she had tucked in. She'd puffed out her cheeks to let the steam escape from her bite and poured a little water in the ramen to cool it down.

**You know your lips look strange again. You’re wearing the red lipstick. ******

_It’s pretty, isn’t? Right… Sheh you just won’t say it._ she pouted overdramatically, she was joking again. 

_It’s my first day back to work at Yongsan… I should look good. Right? A gift is to be used to show appreciation, after all it was from a good friend! I’m not wasting it._ He had almost smiled again. 

**A gift?** From a friend, the lipstick? 

_Oh, Jung Bon-shi gifted it to me just before I was leaving for the promotion. Even at the department they were wreaking havoc over this… ah cham… ___

The ramen had cooled quickly, it’s taste lost in part to the conversation. He’d slowed down eating too. 

Did that mean... **Is he pursuing you romantically then?** He’d asked carefully. 

_Anyo. Anyo. Anyo._ She shook her head vigorously. _He’s just a good friend. Chine Chingu. Like you._ No of course not. Jung Bon was dating. For a second he'd thought... 

He looked up slowly at her when she said this. Chingu. Hmm, yes they were rather good friends. He was eating out with her. He’d missed her too, he realized slowly. 

_And, it’s the only lipstick I have. _She said in a quieter voice.__

**Okay.** He nodded firmly. 

**We’re both done with food. Lets go.** And the air lightened between them again. Her hands were in her pocket and the bounce was back in her step. She was ok. 

__

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone again... so I hope that was good. 
> 
> I sort of wanted to add to the fandom; they're just too sweet together. The way she catches on to him and the way they work together. 
> 
> Nice... so let me know what you thought of it. Constructive criticism please! Thank you! 
> 
> Yours,  
> Wildesparxx.


End file.
